El Amor Del Bosque
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: Alfred no quería perderse en especial de películas, por lo que tomó el "atajo del bosque" donde conoció al amor de su vida. Primer intento de UsaxScott, Mención Mpreg, Sorpresa al Final, pasen y lean c:


**Holaa! Fraanchi otra vez con un intento fail de crear un fic (?).**

**Esta vez, les traigo un fic UsaxScott, mención Mpreg.**  
**Esta pareja es Crack, I know, pero es tan jodidamente Cute ! *0***  
**also es mi primer fic que escribo de esta, así que no sean tan crueles conmigo ...(pero seria shoro recibir amenazas de muerte, o criticas constructivas )**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a su kawaiioso dueño (?)**

**El amor del Bosque~ One Shot**

**Usax Scott Mpreg! by Fraanchi:**

* * *

Todo comenzó por un cabio de rutina. Alfred, quien todos los días después de clases transitaba por la calle principal para llegar a su casa, decidió esa tarde cambiar de camino, tomar un atajo. Le gustaba la calle principal, había muchos puestos de comida rápida y transitaba mucha gente, pero esa tarde le apuraba llegar a casa temprano, pasarían por la televisión un especial de Iron Man, no se perdía ninguna película de sus superhéroes favoritos, mucho menos si era un especial. Un compañero de escuela que era su vecino, provenía de México, le habló de un atajo para llegar a casa a tiempo. Había que cruzar el bosque, el mismo bosque que era rodeado por la calle principal. "Si lo cruzas en lugar de rodearlo, acortarás el camino y llegarás más rápido, pero te advierto que el bosque no es un lugar seguro". Alfred ya tenía sus cosas listas, por lo que al tocar el timbre, corrió a la salida, esperó que abran la reja de su escuela y corrió media cuadra hasta llegar a la bajada más cercana del bosque.

La bajada era un poco inclinada, le tomó trabajo bajarla, ya que por el peso perdía fácilmente el equilibrio. Cuando llegó, se percató que no todo era tan salvaje como imaginaba, había una banca, el suelo se componía, en su mayoría, por hojas, y había un camino marcado, el cual decidió seguir. Caminó hasta llegar a una curva de camino, ya que si lo seguía, no llegaría a casa, tenía que seguir en línea recta, lo que significaba pasar por la parte del bosque que no pertenecía al municipio… a la zona rural del bosque, la zona del peligro. Corrió pisando las hojas, en forma heroica, sacó su celular para ver la hora. 4:17 pm, Aún tenía tiempo para llegar a ver el especial. Vio a lo lejos, un muchacho que le llamó la atención, se veía mayor, atractivo, apagaba su cigarrillo, el cual había fumado, al parecer, hasta llegar al filtro. Decidió acercarse para preguntarle por donde estaba la salida más cercana a 21 street. Alfred no le había mirado detenidamente, ya que es muy distraído y estaba pensando en el especial de Iron Man, Iron Man 2 y Avengers, una tarde completa de acción y superhéroes. El muchacho no le respondió. Alfred le preguntó nuevamente, nada.

Levantó la mirada que hasta el minuto estaba pegada en sus zapatillas, para encontrarse con la seria mirada del mayor, de profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles que caían libremente con el viento. Su hermosa cabellera roja, cuando notó su cabello rojo, como la pasión, la sangre, se sintió fuertemente atraído. La piel del chico era clara, muy clara, era muy lindo. Se acercó sutilmente, sentándose junto al chico en aquel tronco en el bosque. Seguía ignorándole. "Me llamo Alfred" le dijo el menor, extendiéndole una enorme y tierna sonrisa, su mechón rubio anti gravedad se elevaba cada vez más. El otro, solo lo miró, y sacó otro cigarrillo de una cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "¿eres de escocia?" preguntó el más joven, divertido de ver al mayor, quien asentía con la cabeza, sin hablarle, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Con un pesado suspiro, el mayor giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos azules del norteamericano. Intentó ocultar su leve sonrojo. Al ver que el muchacho le miraba fijamente, sin intenciones de marcharse. "Mi nombre es Scott Kirkland, ahora vete de aquí" le dijo pesadamente, no estaba nervioso, solo un poco incómodo con la presencia del chico, lo hacía sentirse algo, confundido. Buscó su cajetilla de cigarrillos, y le ofreció al menor, quien alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza. No fumaba. Ambos pasaron el rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de a poco fueron entrando en confianza.

Pasó el rato, estaba escureciendo, y la temperatura disminuía, comenzó a correr viento helado, y el escocés solo estaba con una polera de mangas cortas azul. Comenzaba e temblar. Alfred se quitó su chaqueta, y la colocó sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, acto seguido, miró la hora en su celular. Había olvidado el especial. " Oh Shit!, olvidé que pasarían en la tele un especial de Iron Man" se lamentaba el estadounidense. Scott le miró preocupado, había sido tierno aunque estúpido ese muchacho, le había sacado una sonrisa después de haber tenido la peor mañana de todas. "Vamos a mi casa, no queda lejos, yo tengo las dos películas de Iron Man y la de los vengadores" Alfred con una enorme sonrisa, impulsivamente abrazó al pelirrojo, sorprendiéndole, levantándolo por los aires, y quedando finalmente a unos des centímetros de distancia de sus labios, notó el sonrojo de este, quien a insultos le pidió que lo baje.

Esa noche, vieron películas, durmieron abrazados, aunque en un principio Scott no se dejaba abrazar ni nada, de a poco Alfred fue ganándose el corazón dañado y ultrajado del escocés. Alfred con su estupidez y encanto lograba enamorarlo cada día más. Alfred ese año se graduó de la escuela, llevó a su Scotty a vivir a su casa, le cuidó, cada día lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, hasta que un día, Scotty le sorprendió a él, con la bendición más grande que se le puede sorprender a su pareja… Un bebé.

-Y así se conocieron mis papis.- Terminaba de leer un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rojizo.

-Te faltó que Scotty es el más dulce del mundo, aunque parezca enojado.- Gritaba Alfred, acariciándole el cabello a su pequeño hijo.

-No seas estúpido, no puede escribir semejante idiotez en su informe de la escuela.- gruñía Scott, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo Alfred, y con la mano libre se afirmaba el vientre.- ¿por qué no escribiste de tu hermanito o hermanita que viene en camino?

-Porque esa, es otra historia, mami… que escribiré cuando este más grande.

-FIN-

* * *

**! Espero que les haya gustado..! , (y a las kawaiiosas de gobal Mpreg *0* ) , no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero me gusta hacerlo, gracias por leer este cortito fic, y si, me gusta mucho Iron Man plz X'DD. ojala me dejen unos hermosos reviews, y si no .. bueh.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Bye ^^**


End file.
